


Too Much

by TheSparrow93



Series: Along For The Ride [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Riding, SHIELD Husbands, Smut, this was meant to just be smut, where did the feels come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, what else do you need to do before we leave, agent?" Phil ran his hands up the back of Clint's calves, his fingers rubbing at the soft skin of the back of Clint's knees through his jeans.</p>
<p>Clint grinned as he pulled Phil's chair closer to him by hooking his feet under the arms and leaned down to speak lowly, "Ride your cock, sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write some office riding sex but somehow feels worked their way in. I'm sorry. Not sorry.
> 
> Title comes from the song Too Much by All Time Low. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint was bouncing his foot on the bland sterile tile floor; he hated having to go to medical. So what if some goon stabbed him in the arm. It was barely a scratch and Clint could tell it didn’t need stitches. He wouldn’t even be there if Phi-Coulson, they were at HQ so it was Coulson, hadn’t ordered him to. Clint looked down at his arm that was wrapped in gauze and tape then around the room, his foot stopped bouncing.

Well, technically he had gone to medical, hadn’t he? Clint looked up at the ceiling, the flimsy titles that could easily be shifted aside but were too weak for his weight. Then his eyes landed on the vent in the corner, the large vent and he grinned.

“Barton, I’ll just take one more look at that arm then-” The doctor spoke as he walked in then glanced up from Clint’s chart to find the room empty, he groaned loudly and shouted, “Really?! Again?!”

\------------------//////////////////

Clint dropped out of the vent down the hall from Coulson’s office, there was one in the man’s office but he had promised to stop using it for surprise visits. Clint scared the crap out of a newbie agent who had been walking down the hall her arms loaded down with papers and reports. She shrieked as he landed gracefully next to her, he had to grabbed the pile of work that nearly fell out of her arms so it wouldn't scatter all over the floor.

Clint apologized as she tried to calm herself, he grinned as he informed her, “You’ll get used to it.”

She didn’t look like she wanted to as she hurried down the hall, other more seasoned agents chuckling already used to Clint’s habit of just dropping out of the ceiling. Clint shrugged and walked down to Coulson’s door, there was a slight crack in it like usual. Clint knocked but didn’t wait for permission to enter. Coulson glanced up at him and smiled slightly, a small upward twitch of the corners of his mouth. Clint closed the door behind him and flipped the lock discreetly.

“I already filled out your report Barton; you are free to go home if you have been cleared by medical,” Coulson spoke formally as he signed a few documents in front of him, “You did go to medical, didn’t you?”

“Of course, sir. You ordered me to.” Clint plopped down on Coulson couch, the one he used for naps when he had to stay for long hours or had finished a tough mission and was too tired to drag himself home.

Coulson opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang; he picked it up without hesitation, “Coulson.”

Coulson slowly pulled the receiver away from his ear as a voice yelled through it. He glared over at Clint who was smiling innocently as the voice screamed ‘if you send him here again I’ll kill him myself’. Coulson let the person yell it out then said calmly, “Everything you said is noted and I apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice evening.”

Coulson hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “Really Clint?”

Clint perked up, so he was Clint now? Good.

“What? I went just like you told me to.” Clint grinned.

“Medical is going to start boarding up their vents at this rate.” Phil shook his head looking at Clint in exasperation.

“That’s counterproductive for air flow not just me.” Clint laughed.

“Stop running off before being cleared to leave.” Coulson ordered but Phil leaned back in his chair tiredly.

“Yes sir.” Clint agreed even though he knew he wouldn’t stop, he hated medical.

Clint stood up and walked over to Phil’s desk looking down to see all the mission paperwork had been finished. Clint shuffled the papers into a semi neat pile and tucked them to the side so he could seat himself on the top. Phil quirked an eyebrow at him reaching over to straighten the pile to perfection before dropping his hands into his lap.

"Are you ready to go home?" Phil asked absentmindedly fiddling with the white gold band on his ring finger with his thumb. Phil's nail traced the small engraved arrow on the band.

Clint couldn't help smiling at the action as he ran his own thumb over the matching gold on his own finger, feeling the man's initials under his fingertip. The rings were still new, the feel of them still a bit foreign on their hands but they were getting used to them.

"About." Clint picked up Phil's pen and stuck it in the holder next to his computer.

"About?" Phil reclined back in his chair further, relaxing into the soft leather of the large seat.

"Yeah," Clint nodded then pulled his feet up and pushed himself around on the desk top in one smooth motion using the hand he had braced on the desk top, his boots came down on the arms of Phil's chair and he scooted up to the edge of the desk to grin down at Phil, "About."

"Hmm? Well, what else do you need to do before we leave, agent?" Phil ran his hands up the back of Clint's calves, his fingers rubbing at the soft skin of the back of Clint's knees through his jeans.

Clint grinned even bigger as he pulled Phil's chair closer to him by hooking his feet under the arms and leaned down to speak lowly, "Ride your cock, sir."

Clint knew he got horny after missions most of the time, unless it's particularly long or he got injured too badly. It was all the adrenaline and danger and if he was sweaty anyway he might as well add to it with some fun. Phil had known about Clint's post mission needs before they got together, long before they ever thought they would be married for almost three months, and it didn't bother him in the least.

Clint thought Phil might tell him to wait, let them get back to their apartment then Clint could do whatever he wanted. Phil had only let them have sex at HQ once, and that was a quick fuck back when they first became a thing in the showers after one clusterfuck of a mission. Clint could admit it was one of their best times together, even if they almost broke their necks slipping on the wet tile floor.

Clint was surprised when Phil's hands slipped up the back of his thighs as far as they could go before he brought them around to rub at the creases of Clint's hips, "I believe that could be arranged."

"Yeah?" Clint reached down running his hands up and down Phil's dress shirt covered forearms.

Phil moved his hand to open the top right hand drawer of his desk and set a bottle lube, half empty, on the top next Clint's leg, "Yeah."

Clint quirked an eyebrow at the bottle making Phil smirk with a shrug, sometimes Clint forgot how much of a boy scout his husband was. Clint grabbed Phil's tie and yanked him forward into a hard kiss, their lips bruising under the force but neither backed down. Phil's teeth scraped at Clint's bottom lip and Clint opened to him without hesitation, their tongues lashing and rubbing almost frantically. Clint pulled the knot in Phil's tie free and whipped the strip of silk away; no protest was made when it hit the floor in a rumpled heap.

Phil's hands worked under Clint's shirt, his nails raking over Clint's sides and stomach making the muscles twitch. Clint's fingers fumbled over Phil's shirt buttons, nearly ripping a few off as arousal made him clumsy. Phil leaned back out of their kiss and pulled Clint's shirt up and over his head tossing it somewhere to the side. Clint moaned as Phil's hands rubbed down his chest, pausing for a moment tweak his nipples just to see the shudder the action always produced.

Clint pushed Phil's shirt open on his shoulders, raked his nails down the older man's torso. Phil bit back a groan as he started unlacing Clint's left boot and tugged it off, it hit the floor with a dull thud. Clint ducked down to kiss Phil again as he stretched his arms down to open Phil's slacks. Phil made quick work of Clint's jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. Clint lifted his hips and Phil yanked the denim, along with Clint's boxers, down to his knees.

"Lift your leg, baby." Phil ran his hand down Clint's left leg. Clint bent his knee in toward his chest so Phil could pull his underwear and jeans off the one leg.

Clint spread his legs, completely bare save for his right calf and booted foot. Phil rubbed his hands up Clint's newly bared thighs, Clint shivered at the touch as he managed to pull Phil's slacks and briefs down. Clint buried one hand in Phil's hair as he shifted off the edge of the desk into the older man's lap, both of them moaning as their erections pressed together. Phil's mouth captured Clint's as he wrapped his arms around Clint's back to hold him close. Phil's hands splayed over the heated skin of Clint's lower back, the cool bite of Phil's ring making goose bumps run up Clint's spine.

Clint reached back for the bottle of lube, nearly knocking it in the floor in his haste. Phil chuckled against Clint's mouth as Clint popped the top open. Clint leaned back to pour the slick over his fingers and reached behind him to run them over his opening. Phil kissed and nipped at Clint's throat as Clint pressed two fingers inside without hesitation, almost no resistance. Clint was loose from that morning when they had slow sleepy sex before work; this wasn't going to be like that though. It was going to be fast and hard and messy, just what they both need.

Phil kissed up Clint's jaw to nibble at the sensitive skin behind Clint's ear; Clint moaned arching into Phil's mouth as he added a third finger. One of Phil's hands slipped around from Clint's back to trace up his arm, his fingertips touching the gauze just above Clint's elbow. Phil wouldn't say he had worried, they both knew it was just a small cut but Phil couldn't stand when Clint was hurt. It was one of the things Clint loved about Phil; Clint had never had someone care about his wellbeing so much until Phil became his handler then so much more.

Clint smiled as Phil trailed his mouth down Clint's shoulder, nipped down his bicep before pressing the lightest of kisses to the bandage. Clint wrapped that arm around Phil's neck nudging him up into a deep kiss as he withdrew his fingers from his body. He was more than ready. Clint brought his hand between them, spreading the remaining slick on his palm over Phil enjoying the small shiver the touch sent through Phil's body.

Clint lined his hole up with the head of Phil's cock, Phil's hand coming down to wrap his hand around the base to hold it steady. Clint gripped Phil's shoulders, the last traces of lube on his hand staining Phil's shirt, as he lowered his hips. Clint gasped as the head slipped in but didn't pause until he had settled on a few inches, Phil's hands rubbing up and down Clint's sides soothingly as he pressed soft kisses to Clint's throat. It didn't really hurt, the burn of his body stretching to let in Phil in was minimal but just having Phil inside him was always almost too much.

"So beautiful." Phil breathed into Clint's ear.

Clint buried his face in Phil's neck as a blush crept over his cheeks, Phil could probably feel the heat of it. Clint would never get used to the praise; Phil always praised him over things. Not just his looks but when he did a good job on a mission or when he made a great dinner for them, Clint wasn't used to hearing kind words but Phil was very generous with them. Clint rolled his hips down the rest of the way making both of them moan.

Clint leaned back once his face had cooled down some, it was still flushed but for a different reason. Phil smiled up at him as Clint rolled his hips, not a real thrust just yet. Clint twisted his hand back into Phil's hair as Phil bowed up to press their foreheads together. Clint bumped their noses before lifting his hips up and dropping back down with a loud moan, his prostate nailed.

Suddenly any hesitation, any slowness was gone. Clint reached back to brace his hand on the edge of Phil's desk as he bounced his hips quickly, making sure the angle was good so Phil's cock would hit his spot almost every time. Phil gripped Clint's hips, helping him keep his balance as Phil planted his feet to thrust up to meet Clint. Clint's tossed his head back moans slipping from his throat, he couldn't remember if Phil's office was soundproof or not but he honestly didn't care at that point.

Heat was pooling in Clint's stomach, the muscles tightening. Clint whined, a noise he only ever made when he was nearing orgasm and Phil knew it. Phil went to grip Clint in his left hand but Clint grabbed his hand shaking his head quickly, it would be too much and Clint preferred to come untouched, the orgasms were amazing. Clint held Phil's hand tight pressing their joined hands against his chest as his rhythm faltered, their rings clinked together with each jarring thrust.

Clint looked into Phil's eyes; the awe he saw always caught him off guard. Clint might never understand the level of amazement Phil found in him, Clint didn't see it but the looks Phil gave him made his heart pound. Phil leaned up to kiss Clint hard and deep.

"I love you." Phil gasped against Clint's lips and Clint screamed as he came, the words too much, always too much.

His back arched, head tossed back as he came over Phil's stomach, Phil groaned gripping Clint's hips tighter and slammed up into Clint’s twitching body until he went still with a soft moan. Clint gasped as Phil came inside him, the rush of heat making him shiver. Clint felt limp as he came down, looking down into Phil's face seeing his brow lined with sweat and a blissful smile on his face. Clint couldn't help smiling back as he shifted back making Phil's softening cock slip form his body.

Clint sighed lifting himself back up into the edge of Phil's desk, uncaring that come leaked down the back of his thigh onto the polished wood. Phil didn't seem to mind either as took a few deep breaths to calm himself before pushing his chair back and tugging his slacks up tiredly. Clint flipped around on the desk again and hopped down on the other side pulling his pants on, it was only a ten minute drive home he could clean up then.

Phil grabbed a few tissues out of the box on the corner of his desk and whipped the mess on his stomach and desk top away. Phil tossed the lube back in his drawer as he threw the tissues away. Clint did up his jeans and Phil handed Clint his boot as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Really Clint?" Phil gestured at the lube handprint on his shoulder with an eye roll.

"My bad babe." Clint laughed lacing his boot back up and snatching his shirt off the floor to tug back on.

Phil grabbed his suit jacket and shrugged it on as he shut his computer down for the night, "Ready to go now?"

"Yep." Clint smiled unlocking the door and waiting for Phil. Phil snapped the light off and shut the door behind them as they exited, pausing to lock up.

"Oh yeah," Phil said as they walked toward the elevator, "I need to talk to you and Natasha about new assignments tomorrow."

"New assignments?" Clint hit the call button.

"Something from Fury, an initiative of sorts. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Phil said as the elevator doors open. Clint just nodded as they head down toward the lobby, Clint would worry about it tomorrow. Today he just wanted to get home and maybe go for round two.

\-----------------///////////////

Clint had no idea how long he had been sitting on the edge of the desk, his feet in the seat of the desk chair. The door key was next to his thigh, it had been moved to his key chain now next to the twin copies of the apartment key he now carried. Clint ran his thumb over the band on his finger, twisting it so the grooves of the letters etched into the gold were face up. Clint traced them with his fingertip with a sigh before reaching up to close his hand around the dog tags hanging from his neck, the circle of gold on the chain clinking with the metal.

It had been a year; everything around him seemed to be piecing itself back together. The team was stronger than ever, New York was almost rebuilt and the world was safe at the moment. Only Clint wasn’t as put together. Since the first days after they beat Loki and his army of aliens Clint had been coming to this office, Fury had handed him Phil’s key chain that had been in his jacket pocket then held the ring out to Clint, it should have looked beautiful in the light of Fury’s office but to Clint it was ugly. An ownerless ring held no beauty.

A part of Clint wanted to get rid of the ring, throw it away, pawn it, take it back to the jeweler they had bought it from three years ago but he couldn’t. A week after the battle Clint found Phil’s old battered Ranger dog tags in the top drawer of his desk and slipped them on, pulling the ring out of his pocket where he had been keeping it and added it to the chain. Clint kept the ring and he kept coming back to Phil’s office.

It was still Phil’s office, Fury never reassigned it or had it cleaned out, maybe it was sentimental foolishness that made the spy keep everything the same. Phil had been the man’s best friend after all. Phil’s name was still on the door and no one questioned it.

Clint had seen a lot of shrinks after the battle, after Loki and Phil and everything. They all told him to cope the best he could and for Clint, for some reason, it was to sit in Phil’s office for hours on end. Nat would sometimes come sit with him at first, sit on the couch while he perched on Phil’s desk but after a while she told him she couldn’t do it anymore, she couldn’t handle his pain and he didn’t blame her. That was months ago though, now his shrink was telling him to try and move on, the team encouraged him to do so too.

Clint knew what they meant. Stop coming to the office, give up his and Phil’s old apartment that he wasn’t even living in anymore but he just couldn’t sale, take off the tags and ring. Let everything go, let Phil go. Clint knew he needed to, he needed to move on and he was trying. He really was.

Clint sighed reaching back and snapping open the chain around his neck. Clint opened his hand looking down at the tags and ring in his palm. Clint picked up the tags and lifted them reading the worn name and information on them, the chain slipped through the loop of the ring leaving it sitting in his hand. Clint set the tags down on the desk next to him and looked at the ring.

The gold glinted in the florescent lights as Clint held it up between his fingers. Clint turned it until the small engraved arrow could be seen. He reached up and traced it with his finger, it was time to let go. Clint brought the cold metal to his lips and kissed it, a silently goodbye, a goodbye he never got to say to its owner. Clint rolled it back into his palm; he would put it in his memory box when he got home.

The box held only a few things. An old program from back when he was still in the circus his name large on the front under Carson’s when he got to headline for the first time, the string from his first bow, an old worn polaroid of him and Barney back before everything went to hell when they were just little kids together and now the ring and tags would be added. They would be where they belong, put away like all memories, old and fading.

“Hey,” Clint jumped as a voice came from the doorway of the room, he hadn’t even heard the door open or maybe he never closed it. The voice hit Clint square in the chest making it hard to breathe, it was like an echo from a dream as he turned slowly on the desk to look behind him, “Can I have that back please?”

Clint managed to smile around a shuddering breath, his throat tight as he took in the figure in the door, the perfectly pressed suit and shining blue eyes he thought he would never see again, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Did I miss any tags? Let me know please.


End file.
